How to Save Your Life
by DuHSPaZZiNGFeL
Summary: A sonfic about the final battle against Ozai.A tragdey including Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka. Ends happy. My first songfic. Be nice. Kataang.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Fray's: How to Save a Life.

* * *

**

_**Step one you say we need to talk **_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk **_

_**He smiles politely back at you **_

_**You stare politely right on through **_

_**Some sort of window to your right **_

_**As he goes left and you stay right **_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame **_

_**And you begin to wonder why you came **_

Aang sat down next to the waterfall. It would be the last night he would be free, free of fighting and turmoil, free to not worry. He knew that tomorrow would be the day. The eclipse will happen and it would be his battle against probably the most powerful man of earth.

Katara walked up to Aang and sat at his side. They both knew what was to come. They took quick glances at each other but said nothing at all.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

The darkness lifted off the horizon. The eclipse was completely over. Lightning flashed across the sky and fire returned to sight. Nothing would be left undamaged.

And through all the fighting, it was the great battle that everyone was waiting for. All for elements raged through the palms of the avatar as powerful blue flames were tossed back at him. Aang's eyes began to glow with the fury of every single avatar. Ozai was struck down, but the avatar state was too much for Aang. He fell as Katara and Sokka helplessly watched through tear filled eyes. Toph stared down into a dark abyss, knowing what terrible thing was to come.

_**Let him know that you know best **_

_**Cause after all you do know best **_

_**Try to slip past his defense **_

_**Without granting innocence **_

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong **_

_**The things you've told him all along **_

_**And pray to God he hears you **_

_**And pray to God he hears you **_

Katara caught Aang just barely. She lifted him up gently and told him of all the good things he did, and told him that the wrong in the world was now right.

She felt hi slipping away, hoping that he heard that she said, "I love you." Aang quietly whispered the same three words, never knowing about her love for him. But Katara knew. She always would.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

All three of them regretted what they had just experienced. None of them could swallow the horrid event. Sokka faced down and fell to his knees, his face soaked. Toph stared out into the open and quietly sat down next to the other two. A tear slid down her cheek, glistening in the light of the sun. Katara hugged Aang's body and sobbed tremendously. They all regretted not being able to save him.

_**As he begins to raise his voice **_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice **_

_**Drive until you lose the road **_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed **_

_**He will do one of two things **_

_**He will admit to everything **_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same **_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came **_

Sokka stood up and yelled out to the sky. He put all his fury in it as Katara told him in a sobbing tone to calm down. But he didn't. Aang was the brother he never had. He said it out loud to the world.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

Then Aang's body began to glow and rose into the air. The voices of all the past avatars, including Aang's voice were clearly heard as they all stated the same thing. "Avatar Aang is no more. He is the greatest of all. He will always be remembered."

Then the body rose even higher and slowly disappeared.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

Katara stared out off the saddle of Appa. So many memories flashed past her. If only she could've been there to save him…only if she'd known how to.

_**How to save a life **_

_**How to save a life **_

Sokka gazed towards the sky on Appa's saddle opposite of his sister. He wished he could've been strong enough. He wanted to rewind the clock and save Aang...like he thought it was meant to be: for Aang to survive.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

Toph wondered what went wrong with her. How could she not know? How could she not have been there to help?

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend **_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness **_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night **_

_**Had I known how to save a life **_

Aang watched from high in the sky. He knew not one person was happy. But then he saw Katara. She looked up directly at him and smiled. She knew he was always there. Then Aang grinned back.

But they both wanted to redo everything. Then Avatar Roku came up to Aang. "You have been given a reward for saving the world." He said to Aang.

_**How to save a life**_

Aang appeared on Appa's saddle. Everyone gaped at him as the wind blew away their overjoyed tears.


End file.
